


Socks

by wiltedfeathers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, platonic rarepairs are my kink, the tall grump and his small ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: bayley gets roman a cat





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> last night i was thinking about how confused roman would be when it comes to taking care of a cat

“Why did you bring me a cat?

“Because you needed cheering up.”

“And you thought a cat would help?”

“One-hundred percent.”

Roman’s gaze was fixed on the fluff of fur that had occupied his couch, running a hand over his face as he let out a sigh. He hadn’t been feeling the best as of late, both physically and mentally, so taking two weeks to isolate and recharge was much needed.

Bayley was a worrier. She couldn’t help but feel hopeless knowing her closest friends were suffering and not knowing what to do. Roman’s absence as of late was hitting her particularly hard, and she knew a simple care package wasn’t gonna cut it this time.

The next day she had off consisted of an impromptu trip to Pensacola and an animal shelter not too far from the performance center. A fluffy black cat with white paws was the first to greet her by nudging against her leg, and she automatically knew that Socks was the right choice.

It wasn’t long before Bayley found her way to Roman’s house with the purring feline in her arms. Anxiety soon started to wash over her as she wondered if he’d slam the door in her face, let alone even come to the door. Her fears were soon erased when he opened the door with an apologetic smile that soon faded as he eyed the cat in her arms.

“See, he already trusts you.” Bayley noted, watching as the feline rolled onto his back to bare his stomach to the pair. Roman gave her a look before his attention went back to the cat. 

“Bayley, you and I both know I can’t keep him.” He sighed, fighting a smile after watching Socks bathe himself.

“You can’t keep him or you don’t want to keep him?” Bayley had a hopeful tone to her voice, holding onto the hope her plan to cheer him up would work out.

“I don’t know how to take care of a cat.”

“They’re self-sufficient.”

“Wouldn’t he get lonely when I’m on the road.”

“Again, they’re self sufficient.” Bayley started to dig in her bag for a list of cat supplies and holding it out to him, “Taking care of a cat is the easiest task. Think of it like raising a child.”

“You didn’t have to do this, y’know.” Roman spoke apologetically, “I mean, it means a lot that you came to check on me but I know I’ll be okay after getting some sleep.”

“I know, I know.” Bayley leaned down to pick up the cat and held it up to him, “But look at his face!”

Roman stared at Socks as he meowed in protest, letting out a sigh of defeat. Knowing how Bayley was, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. Especially since she went out of her way to make the journey out here.

“Alright fine, I’ll keep him.” He said, Bayley’s face lighting up immediately, “But you have to help me figure out what I need to take care of him.”

“You got it.” She high-fived herself with his hand with a smile as he shook his head at her. Socks had jumped from his place from the couch and started to nudge his head against Roman’s legs, meowing for attention.

“I guess he is pretty cute.”


End file.
